The 68th Annual Hunger Games
by BrookeHyland101
Summary: Which tribute will survive the trials and triumphs of a less known Hunger Games?
1. District 1's Reaping

District 1's Reaping

Clara-Mae Taylor's POV (Age: 17, District 1)

My greenish blue eyes flutter open to the sound of my mom. "Breakfast is ready sweetheart!" She says in her perky voice. "I will be down in a second," I say in reply to her. I swing my long and skinny legs off of my bed and slide them into my slippers. The soft velvet feels good on the bottom of feet. I walk over to the closet and find my favorite bath robe with my name embroidered on the breast pocket, _Clara-Mae Taylor. _My sister, Ebony, picked it out for me and then stitched my name in it. She is a fashion stylist for celebrities in the Capitol. She will pick out clothes from District 8 and she will tailor them to fit the celebrity perfectly. My whole family is obsessed with fashion. My mom owns a successful boutique in the square and my other sister, Jayde, is a fashion model for the Capitol.

I quickly hop down the stairs to find both of my sisters sitting at the table and my mom making a wonderful smelling breakfast. "Oh my god! Ebony! Jayde!" I scream running over to them. They are both usually in the Capitol. They share in apartment in the City Circle. We don't always get along because they always want to talk about fashion or the games. Don't get me wrong, I like the games and I don't even mind fashion, but it is just that I want to be a doctor. The just don't seem to understand.

My mom plops down four plates full of bacon eggs and toast. "Thanks mom," I say. My sisters also acknowledge the food as we begin to devour our meals. "Are you going to volunteer this time around?" Asks Jayde curiously. "Yeah, it will be a good experience." I answer to her. "I will finally get to do something on my own terms." I don't feel forced to volunteer. I am happy that I get to decide to do this on my own. Even if I die, I will bring glory to my family from volunteering. "Good for you honey," says my mom. "Hey, guess what?" Asks Ebony. "Your sister and I are going to be in the Capitol while you are competing in the games! We even got tickets for the interviews!" At first I don't know what to say. I am happy that they will be right by my side during my journey, but I wanted to experience the process on my own. I decide to say, "That will be so cool!" This statement goes over well enough so I leave it at that.

I slide up the stairs to go get ready. When I enter my room, I go right to the closet to find the clothes that I picked out last night. My reaping outfit is a cute silver top with a white mini skirt and pale blue ankle boots. I know that this is probably not as extravagant as something that my sister would have picked out, but I don't care what they think. I slip the clothes on as I walk over to the table in the corner of my room. There is an assortment of makeup that my sisters picked up from the Capitol and gave me. Most of it has never been opened. I put a little on my face just to enhance my appearance. I pull my hair back into a tight bun. When I look into the mirror, I feel beautiful.

Jet Basalt's POV (Age: 18, District 1)

I wake up from one of my most exciting dreams that I have ever had. I won the 68th Hunger Games! I was in the final battle with the male tribute from District 2. We were battling on an open plain with no weapons. We were rolling and thrashing like fish out of water until I found a knife lying in the sandy dirt next to me. I flip him on to his back and jab the knife right into his heart. This is when I wake up. Damn! I wish that I could have been asleep just a little longer so I could see what it would be like to have fame and glory.

"Jet, come down stairs," my mother screeches at me. I don't respond. "Please!" She adds. I slowly roll out of bed and put me feet on the floor. Unconsciously my body goes down the stairs and into the living room. "What?" I say in an agitated tone. "Look at the new shirt I bought down at the boutique!" She holds up a shirt with rhinestones covering the whole front side. I look at the shirt, then at her. "Why should I care" I shoot at her. She turns around and leaves the room. She got me out of bed for nothing.

I run back up the stairs and find my clothes. I slap them on my body as fast as I can so I can go back to bed for a little bit. The shirts buttons didn't completely line up, but I don't give a shit. I don't even get a chance to fall back asleep when my mom runs up to my room and tells me that I am a lazy pig and that I need to get out of bed. I pick myself up and we head for the door. I quickly glance at my messy black hair in the mirror. My hair is very uncommon for District 1, but I like it because it attracts more girls. "Get in the car now!" My mom yells. I flop myself into the car seat and we are off to the Reaping.

Clara-Mae Taylor's POV (Age: 17, District 1)

I walk myself over to the sign in table. I wait in line until I hear, "Next!"A strange looking Capitol worker grabs my hand and pricks my finger and blots the blood into their attendance ledger. I walk away from the table in dismay. I find my spot in the crowd and adjust my clothes and hair. Our escort, Orchid Wellwood, hops up onto the stage. She is wearing an unusual get up. She is yellow from head to toe!

"Hello everyone," she pips. "Welcome to the Reaping of the 68th Annual Hunger Games!" I calm myself down so I can listen. "Before we select one courageous young man and young woman, let us reflect on our history…" She gestures to a large screen. The same old boring video that plays every year starts up again for another debut. The video starts out with the great apocalyptic natural disasters that hit a place once called North America. After more of the video it talks about the history of the Hunger Games. The screen goes black.

"Let us select our female tribute for this year," says Orchid. Her hand gropes the inside of the bowl. She coughs to clear her throat. "Diamond Laurence." A small girl walks up onto the stage. She is probably 14 years old. "I volunteer as tribute!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

Jet Basalt's POV (Age: 18, District 1)

The freaky-ass Capitol woman on stage is crazy. She is wearing a yellow dress, yellow shoes, and even a yellow wig. She looks like a banana. "Now, let us select our male tribute!" Holy shit! I must have zoned out because the last thing I remember is finding my spot in the enormous crowd. Her hand plunges into the glass bowl. "Glint Sapphire!" She announces to the entire nation of Panem. A small boy about 16 years old walks to the stage. "I volunteer!"

I quickly jog up to the stage and hop up the steps. I look at the female tribute and wonder what her name is. "Our two tributes, Clara-Mae Taylor and Jet Basalt," she yells out to the applauding group of citizens. Clara-Mae Taylor… Is that the girl with the famous sisters? Damn, she will get a ton of sponsors because she could live into her family's reputation and design clothes for Capitol officials. We are told to shake hands as we are escorted into the Justice Hall behind us.

Clara-Mae Taylor's POV (Age: 17, District 1)

I am taken to a large room filled with fancy leather couches and exotic furs. I walk around touching the furnishings of the room. There is a painting of our past victors. Only two of them stand out to me because I have only been alive to see two of our tributes win. Cashmere and Gloss, they will also be my mentors! Suddenly I hear a knock on the door and my best friend Ella stumbles in. We have trained together for years and her parents want her to volunteer next year. "Hey," she says quietly. I know this because she doesn't want me to go because I might die. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" I reassure her. The rest of the time we are in here, we talk about the good old times before we had our life paths laid out in front of us. After just a few minutes she is swept away and she wishes me good luck.

Next in are my mom and my two sisters. They all sit themselves down on the couch opposite of me. "Congratulations sister!" Says Jayde. "Thank you!" I reply. "We are going on the same train as you back to the Capitol!" Ebony exclaims. This thought bothers me. They will be breathing down my neck this whole time. "We will be there to watch you in the tribute parade!" During the rest of the visit we talk about strategies and how I should sneak out of training and visit my sister's apartment. The Peacekeeper knocks on the door and sends them out, but I know I will see my sisters soon again. On the way out Ebony hands me a pin shaped like a crescent encrusted with blue sapphires." What is this?" I ask. "A good luck charm!" She says as she gives me a hug.

Jet Basalt's POV (Age: 18, District 1)

The Peacekeepers escort me into a room that is covered with gold. I ponder the idea if it real. If it is, it is a waste of money. My mom runs into the room full of joy, but I try to ignore her. I am not mad, it is just that she can be very annoying. "Thank you for volunteering! I had a feeling that you were going to pull a fast one on me!" A few years back I made a deal with my mom. If I trained hard and volunteered, she would let me stay out all night and go to parties. We sit in silence for a while until she is told to leave and she walks out with a smile.


	2. District 2's Reaping

District 2's Reaping

Athena Gold's POV (Age: 17, District 2)

"It is time to wake up," my dad quietly tells me as he gently rubs my arm. "It is Reaping day!" When I hear this I spring out of bed and go to the bathroom. I open up the top drawer in the cupboard and grab my hairbrush. I begin to brush out my long black hair. I look into the mirror and see my piercing green eyes. My eyes have been known to in intimidate the toughest as people. I use it as my second weapon, but of course, throwing knives are my first. I have been using them since I was about ten years old. Now seven years later…

I walk into the kitchen and find my mama making breakfast. She hands me a plate of pancakes. "Thank you!" I say in a joyous voice. I am filled with happiness and excitement today. I was chosen from my training center to volunteer today. They said that I was District 2's best chance of winning on the female side. I have always been fierce and bloodthirsty when competing or training, but I have a major soft spot for my mom and dad. After a couple minutes, we are all sitting at the table eating out breakfasts. "Are you excited?" Asks my dad. "Totally," I reply. "I am so excited that I don't even know what to say!"

I finish my food and gulp down a large glass of water. My feet take me towards my room where I will get ready for the Reaping. I pull an aqua colored dress and I put it onto my body. It complements my skin, eye, and hair color. I take the hair curler and curl my hair down my back. It makes me look beautiful. Lastly, I apply make up to my face. I put very natural looking colors on my cheeks and on my lips, but on my eyes… That is a different story. I use black eyeliner to make my eyes pop. I also use electric blue eye shadow. I walk back into the kitchen where I find my parents. "You look like a supermodel!" My mom says and she runs at me t give me a hug. "We are blesses to have a daughter as beautiful as you!" My dad tells me. "Thank you guys!" We all walk to the train station so we can get a ride to the Reaping.

Rowan Fightheart's POV (Age: 17, District 2)

I take a step forward into the warm water of my shower. It may not be the best, but I have heard that only a few districts have showers so we are lucky. The water pressure isn't strong so sometimes it takes long to get the soap out of my hair. In the shower I almost fall asleep because I was up all night thinking about volunteering. I finish up my shower, I step out and stare at my awesome looks in the mirror. "Wow! You are one good looking guy!" I say to myself. My dad barges into the room and I grab my towel and wrap it around my waist. "Hey dad," I say awkwardly. "Are you pumped to volunteer?" He asks. "Yup," I reply back to him. I push past him and go to my room.

That was weird. Why did he just barge into the bathroom? Anyways, he has been pushing me to train hard all of my life and volunteer because he is a past victor. I put on my Reaping clothes, a dress shirt and jeans. I look in the mirror to make sure that I lo "ok good… As usual, I do. I go down stairs to eat breakfast. My parents don't cook, so I go into the pantry and grab the box of cereal. I pour it into a bowl and eat it. My mom runs down the steps. "I'm so proud! My baby is going to volunteer!" She runs up to me and gives me a big hug. "Yup" I reply. I couldn't think of anything else to say. My mom makes me stand up and take picture with her… After 15 minutes of torture we pile into the car and head to the Reaping.

Athena Gold's POV (Age: 17, District 2)

We arrive at the train station close to Hall of Justice. We get off the train and walk two miles to the Reaping. This bothers most people, but I enjoy walking. It gives me a chance to collect my thoughts. I need time for that right now because I am freaking out with excitement. "We are almost there! I can see the Justice Building" I hear a little kid that got off the train at our station. I enjoy the festive feeling in the air. It brings me joy and pleasure. We reach the front desk where we check in. Both of my parents hug me. "I will see you in the farewell room!" I tell me parents. They say they love me and they find there spot in the crowd. I walk up the Capitol worker and hold up my arm. She takes a little poker thing and draws blood from my finger. She then rubs it in a small note book and runs a scanner over it, _Gold, Athena – 17 y/o_.

I walk to my spot in the group of eligible citizens. I am across the aisle from my friend, Thaddeus Hartwidge. I have had the biggest crush on him since first grade and he doesn't even know! He flashes me a smile and he mouths "What's up buttercup?" I giggle at him and then shake my head no. He looks away and that is when I inspect him. He has Light brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, he is 6'3" and muscular. What a gorgeous creature! Just then our escort walks onto the stage. "Welcome, welcome," Our escort, Delphi Rudolphine, says in a high pitched voice. "Is everyone ready to pick out tribute for the 68th Anuall Hunger Games?" Every one erupts in applause. "First, we need to watch this video from the Capitol. Everybody in the audience looks around at each other and groans. One guy even shouts out, "We have seen this like 3 million times! Come on!" After the video, she whips off her glove and announces, "Ladies first!" All of the thoughts get tangled in my head. "I volunteer!" I yell as I walk towards the stage. I climb the stairs and go up over to Delphi. "What is your name?" She asks. "Gold… Athena Gold…" "Congratulations!" She tells me as she walks over to the boys bowl.

Rowan Fightheart's POV (Age: 17, District 2)

Delphi walks over to the boys bowl. My heart starts to race and my feet go numb. I am so excited to volunteer! "Now for the boys!" She exclaims. Her hand takes the plunge into the bowl. I could swear it was in there for 15 minutes! She takes her hand out and takes a breath in. "I volunteer!" I shout out. "I volunteer as tribute!" I run up onto the stage. What is your name?" Asks Delphi. "Rowan Fightheart." I respond. "As in Felix Fightheart? Your dad is a victor!" She says as she connects the dots. "Looks like someone is trying to peruse his father's footsteps! Please shake hands with your fellow tribute. I turn to shake the girl's hands and I look directly in her eyes, trying to intimidate her, but it doesn't work. Her eyes pierce mine like a needle. I look the other way and yank my arm back. I don't want her to think she has anything on me, which she obviously doesn't. He eyes may work on the weak-ass tributes, but not me. Delphi grabs me by the arm and pulls me into the Justice Building.

They take me to a room on the top floor. My mom and dad come in. My mom says her goodbyes and lets my dad talk strategies. "Trust me, you will do fine. I am pretty good friends with Brutus. He will be your mentor and he will watch out for you!" My dad tells me. Next in our my two friends, Ethan and Houlden. All they do is tell jokes and stories… I pretty much don't listen. Then lastly, a whole gaggle of shallow girls come in. The sit very close touching me. They just talk about how I will win and that shit.

Athena Gold's POV (Age: 17, District 2)

The Peacekeeper guides me to the end of a very long hallway. "This is you meeting room," he tells me in his low voice. "Your visitors will be in very soon." I take a seat on a couch that reminds me of something that would belong in a therapist's office. "Hey!" My dad says. I sit up and hug him. My mom joins in and hugs me from behind. "Okay, you need to win this," she tells me. "I will," I tell the reassuringly. Mom starts to talk about when I was a baby and all of those "precious" memories. The Peacekeepers come in and take them out. Next in is Thaddeus. I take a deep breath. "Ho-How are you?" I ask stuttering. He comes up to me and kisses me right on the lips. His lips are soft and they are warm against mine. This sensation only lasted a second before he pulled away. "Please win for me," he asks. "Um, yeah, I-I totally will," I mumble back to him. I am still star struck from his kiss. He hugs me with his strong arms. I try to wrap my arms around him, but they can't reach around his muscular back. "I love you," he tells me. "I love you too," I tell him. "Did you know I have had the biggest crush on you since first grade?" I ask. "Yeah, it was kind of obvious." This bounces around in my head. All I can do is laugh a little. Just then a peacekeeper comes in and sweeps him out of my arms.


	3. District 3's Reaping

**Holy Honey Boo Boo! My story was deleted (again)… I obviously re-uploaded, so we are set to go! The tribute list and sponsor items are on my profile. I will try to upload on Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday (no guarantees). I start school tomorrow, so I probably will only update on weekends. I hope you like my story!**

District 3's Reaping

Belladonna Truong's POV (Age: 15, District 3)

As soon as I wake up, I turn on the small radio in my bedroom. I hear the commentary of the District 2 Reaping. The announcer is describing the girl to be strong looking with intimidation green eyes and the guy to be of monstrous size. I hope that I don't get Reaped, so I don't have to go against them! My step-father flings open in the door and rushes in. "Turn the fucking radio off!" He yells at me. "Make me!" I shoot back at him. He grabs me by the arms and throws me to the other side of the room. He picks up the radio and smashes it on the ground. It breaks into multiple sharp pieces. A few of them bounced up and cut my lower legs. "You cut me," I yell at him almost in tears. "Why don't you cry about it little bitch," he responds. He slams the door behind him. I hold up my hand and flip him off behind the door.

I walk over to my dresser, find my hair brush and start to brush my hair. The reflection looking back at me in the mirror looks like a sad little girl. I wipe my eyes and try to put a smile on my face…It doesn't work. I pull out a baby blue blouse, a white skirt, and light blue ballerina flats. I put the clothes on and inspect how I look in the mirror. It makes me look a little mature, so I put my hair in to high and use as little make-up as I can. Now I look my age. Lastly I open the top drawer and find a small box under my socks. I take the lid off of the box and pull out a necklace. It is a silver chain with a baby pink heart at the bottom. I love it because it is the last thing that my father ever gave me before he was killed by the Peacekeepers.

"Come down stairs kids," my mom yells up the steps. My brother and I both go down stairs. He tries to push me out of his way, but I push him back. He ends up falling down the stairs. He gets a bloody nose and guess who he goes and tells… My freaking step-dad. Before he can even yell at me, I am out the door of the house. I take the three mile journey to my friend, Andrew's house. I knock on the door and he answers. I walk in and sit on the couch. He follows and he asks, "What's wrong?" "My stupid step-dad. He is always getting on my nerves." I tell him. He tries to console me, but it doesn't work. His mom walks into the room. "Andrew, let's go – oh, hi Bella!" She says in surprise. "Are you coming with us?" She asks. "Yeah… I am very sorry, I don't want to intrude," I reply. ''Too late for that!" She adds.

Mason Parker's POV (Age: 16, District 3)

I am awoken by my dog, Destiny licking my face. "Good morning girl!" I say in baby talk. "Who is a good girl? You are!" She has beautiful white fur with small stripes on her back. I pet her and she lies down next to me. I remember that it is Reaping day. I exhale deeply. Why does the Capitol have to be so cruel? They are sick. I go down the stairs and grab a granola bar and a glass of water. I bring them back up to my bedroom and eat them on my bed. I can't help, but to think what would happen if I was Reaped? Would I die at the bloodbath or would my smarts lead me to victory. I ponder this thought. _If_ I could survive the bloodbath I would make it far.

I walk over to my dresser and pick out the nicest clothes that I own. A grey shirt with small white buttons, brown pants and black shoes. I slowly put the clothes on and look into the mirror the bathroom. I feel that I look very boring and I won't stand out in the crowd, but this is how I would rather have it. I walk down to the kitchen again and find my parents sitting and drinking coffee. "Hey boy," My dad says in a worried voice. "Take a seat." He pulls out a chair next him and I sit in it. "If you get reaped, just stay calm and don't look weak. Then don't make a big deal about yourself until the privet session and the interviews. And please don't join the careers because they will turn on you," my dad tells me. "But what if they ask?" I question my dad. "Just say no," he says. I just ignore him. I will join the careers if they ask. We gather our stuff and we head out the door.

Belladonna Truong's POV (Age: 15, District 3)

I arrive to the Reaping with Andrew. We walk to the check in table to get our fingers pricked. I go first and give little yelp when they draw the blood. He sticks his finger out. "Damn!" He exclaims. He meets up with me on the other side. "I guess that this could be the second to last time that we see each other," I tell him. "Yeah," he replies in a depressed voice. "Good luck," I say. "May the odds be ever in your favor," He says in a Capitol accent. I let out a little laugh and find my spot in the overwhelming crowd.

A new escort walks on to the stage. She is wearing a green mini dress with gold tattoos on her face. "Hello! I am Saffra and I will be the escort for District 3 this year," She says in an unusual high voice. "Let us watch this video from the wonderful Capitol!" Oh, geez. Not this again. A video lecturing us on the rebellion with the national anthem in the background. Why do they do this? We weren't even alive during the rebellion, so why do we get punished for it? The video ends and Saffra speaks again. "Lets' choose a female tribute to represent us in the Hunger Games!" I put my bottom lip in between my teeth. She pulls a slip out of the bowl and walks over to the microphone. "Belladonna Truong," she announces. I bite down and create a hole all the way through my lip. I walk up to the stage, blood staining my shirt. I reach the top of the stage and wipe my mouth and I find a pool of blood in my hand.

Mason Parker's POV (Age: 16, District 3)

Why is the girl onstage bleeding? A Peacekeeper brings her a napkin and she wipes her mouth with it. "And now, it is time for us to select our male tribute," she trills. Her hand quickly drops into the bowl and she feels around for a piece of paper. Her hand pops up holding an individual slip. I take a deep breath. She clears her throat and says, "Mason Parker!" I walk to the stage hiding my emotions like my dad told me to. Saffra makes me shake hands with Belladonna. I look in to her eyes and she looks back at me very nervously. I feel bad for the poor girl… She has been embarrassed in front of the whole country!

I am brought to the back hallways of the building and I am thrown into a room. My parents rush in right away. They have also brought my dog. "You have three minutes," the Peacekeeper says. My parents run up and hug me. "Remember what I said earlier?" My dad asks me. "Don't join the careers!" I don't agree with his statement. "If they ask, I will join," I shoot at him. "They always do this with stronger District 3 boys. They take them and use them as the brains of the group for the first week and then they kill him when the split up." "I would drop out before then!" He rolls his eyes and changes the topic. "We wish you the best of luck," he tells me in a new gentle voice. My mom breaks into tears and hugs me. "I will win for you!" I tell her. This is a one in twenty four chance, but I think I can manage. I pet Destiny she licks my arm. I almost have a vibe that she knows that I am leaving. Everyone is told to leave. They do as they are supposed to. The door shuts and I sit in darkness.

Belladonna Truong's POV (Age: 15, District 3)

I sit here waiting… Waiting… Wait– My family comes in. My step-dad looks a little bit too happy. My mom is in uncontrollable tears. She come up and hugs me. My little brother and half brother wander in the door. My mom has marked me as dead after today. She tells me about all of those times when I had no chance when I was little, but persevered. This won't be one of the stories though. The time is up. "Mom, I love you and I will miss you. Please take care of the kids. Micheal, I know we fight a lot, but I have loved you so much. Lucas, even though you are only my half brother, I love you like a brother. Now… James…" I say. "Call me dad," he replies sharply. "Okay James! Please provide for my family. Keep them alive!" They are all taken away… Forever.

**Don't forget to review! If you have questions or concerns, please shoot me a PM and I will do my best to answer to you. **


	4. District 4's Reaping

**Sorry! I meant to post this earlier! I had some last minute Labor Day plans with my family, so I couldn't write. I have also started school… I will usually only update on weekends. So… Enjoy my mediocre chapter!**

District 4's Reaping

Corella Moon's POV (Age: 16, District 4)

` I wake up from sleeping inconsistently all night. Today is the day of the Reaping. I am one of the only people in my district that does not like the idea of the Hunger Games. In my opinion, they are sick and brutal. We did just have a victor recently, Finnick Odair. If I get reaped and he is my mentor, I could probably win. He has many great fighting techniques and secrets. Not too many 14 year olds win. My little brother comes in the room to get me to wake up. He sees that I am up and he looks concerned. He can tell that I am scared. "Are you okay?" He asks. "Yeah… I'm fine," I reply even though I am not.

He leaves the room and I go to find my sister, Corona. She is in a lump under her cover bawling her eyes out. I curl into bed with her and brush through her hair. She looks up at me with a thick layer of tears covering her eyes. "I don't want to go into the games," she tells me. "You won't. If you get chosen one of the girls who could afford training would volunteer," I say reassuring her. She is nervous for her first reaping. She all the sudden acts like she can't remember what it was like watching from behind the ropes last year. She doesn't get that it is unrealistic for her to get chosen. I pick her up and carry her over to the closet. "I am going to help you pick out the clothes for today," I say quietly. I walk over to the closet and pick out the nicest thing I can see: a frilly blue blouse and a black skirt. This was my reaping outfit when I was 12… The time has flown bye! "I'll be back in 15 minutes. Okay?" I ask in a sweet tone. "Yeah," she says in a faint whisper. I back away, shut the door and walk to my room.

I walk to my closet and find the new dress that I bought for the reaping. As you may have figured out, we are very poor, and it is a rare occasion to get new clothes. My family used to be perfectly fine financially wise until my dad was killed in a boating accident a year or so back. This is when we plummeted… We had no money to pay for food, so I was forced to drop out of training and I had to focus on keeping my whole family alive. After I dropped out of training my opinion changed about the games; it is so cruel. I put on a simple ocean blue dress and I pull my hair into a ponytail. I look decent enough. I have been told that I am very pretty, but I can never wear makeup or fancy clothes to help enhance the look. "It's time to go!" My mom yells. "I'll be right down," I say in return. I check myself in the mirror one last time and I head out.

Gavin Chislett's POV (Age: 16, District 4)

My alarm starts to beep obnoxiously. I hit it furiously and get up. It is 4:30 in the morning, but I need to get up at this time to catch fish for my shop. I go put on my dad's old fishing clothes and go out the door of the house. I take the short journey to the beach by the old shack that I call my store. I take the fishing pole that my dad made out from under the large rock on shore. I cast it into the water waiting for a bite. After a few minutes I catch one, and another, and another! After fishing for an hour, I have caught 9 fish. I put them into a bucket and go check my net that is about a ten minute walk away from my store. In the net I find 4 fish and a clump of slimy seaweed. I put the fish in the bucket and walk back towards the shack. On the way I find two crabs and an assortment of shells.

I arrive at the shack and unlock the door with the key that I keep under the straw mat by the door. It smells like a mix of sea salt and fish (an oh-so-familiar smell). I take the fish and filet them and put them in the fridge. I take the crabs and throw the in a pot of water in the fire place, I will let them boil. I pile the shells on the table where I clean them off with water and put them on display hoping that someone will buy them. As I am arranging the shells a familiar face walk into the building. "Hey Mason," I say. He is one of my regular customers. "How are you Gavin?" He asks. "Fine, I guess," I reply as I wipe down the counter. He walks over to the fridge and grabs two fish. "What do you have boiling?" He questions. "Oh, just some crabs… Want one?" He takes a slight pause, but then says, "Sure!" I take the larger crab and hand it to him. He also picks up two shells. He outs them on the counter and he gives me the money. "Thank you for buying, come again!" I yell as he walks out of the door.

I get a few more customers before one reminds me that the reaping starts in a half hour. "Holy shit!" I mutter to myself as I try to clean up the shop. I take the other crab and break its shell and eat it quickly. I close up shop and jog out of the shack. I am nearly sprinting to get to the reaping on time. I am also going to look like a fool in Khaki shorts, sandals, and my dad's fishing hat… I don't even have a shirt! Just in time I make it to the reaping and get my finger pricked.

Corella Moon's POV (Age: 16, District 4)

I get my finger pricked and I find my spot in the crowd of sixteen year old girls. I look backwards finding my sister about 20 rows back. I smile at her, but she almost breaks out crying. I feel bad for the kid; she is so caught up in the reaping that she hasn't slept in two days. I hear a boom from on stage and I see that our escort, Auricula Dunbryll, has flicked the microphone. "Hello! Welcome to the REapi9ng of the 68th Hunger Games! I know that District 4 is going to have a winner this year." She says in a trill of a voice. "Once again, we are going to watch our special reaping video!" (Time Laps) I am glad that the video is finally over! "It has come to the time where we select our tributes. Ladies first!" Her hands lover like a claw machine into the bowl. She quickly makes up her mind on which paper to select. She trots to the microphone and says, "Corona Moon," She tells to the heavens. My sister has been picked! The initial adrenaline rush has lowered because I know that a well trained girl ready for combat will volunteer, only she doesn't. "Any volunteers?" She asks. No one says a thing. I look around. "Me! I volunteer." The words escape my mouth. I run up to the stage covering my mouth. "What is your name?" Asks Auricula. "Corella Moon," I whisper. "Well congratulations!"

Gavin Chislett's POV (Age: 16, District 4)

It is obvious that the girl on stage has not been trained before… But she has. We both trained together before we were both to poor to continue. We were almost close to being friends too. Too bad we will have to kill each other, because I am volunteering. Not for the glory or fame, for the money. I need it to survive. "Now for the boys," says our escort in a quick voice. I prepare myself for the stressful moments to come. "Ashton Kelly," she says. Fuck… "I volunteer!" I run up to the stage going right past Ashton. "What is your name honey?" She asks. "Gavin Chislett… Don't call me honey either," I shoot at her. Her face contorts into a pissed look, but she is still trying to keep a smile. "Give it up for your two tributes, Corella and Gavin!" I am rushed into the meeting room. I go to open the door, but one of my only friends comes in. Lily Rueson.

"Hello… I didn't know that you were volunteering." She says coldly. I don't know why she is so pissy. "I need the money, okay?" I say to her. "You don't get it… I love you! Now you are going to go get your head chopped off by some crazy psycho path from District 2 or something." She says. I don't know what to say. "I wouldn't have volunteered if you would have told me that before!" I exclaim. Before it was if I win I get money and a good life, or I die and I am relieved of all of this stress. Now I need to win. We hug until our time is up. She is literally dragged from the room. Net in is my other friend Ian Kent. He gives me a silver pin with a fish on it with a trident in its mouth. He also tells me that he will take over the shop for me. "Thank you for everything," I tell him. "If I die, tell Lily that I really loved her. Also, see you on the other side buddy!" I tell him. "See you then!" He says and winks as he is escorted out.

Corella Moon's POV (Age: 16, District 4)

I am brought to a large room decorated with nautical items. District 4 "items". Not many people would realize this, but District 4 has many factories that process food. I hear a knock on the door and my mom, my brother, my sister, and the twin sisters. We all lean in for a hug. "If I die, just carry on. You will make it!" I say in an artificial happy voice. It is obvious that I am very distraught. I keep telling my family that I will win, but we all know I won't. "Hey mom… If I die, please don't tell the twins that I was ever born. They will embrace the games more positively. And please get them into training!" They are taken away from me just then and I will most likely never see them again.

**Don't forget to review! If you have questions or concerns, please shoot me a PM and I will do my best to answer to you. **


	5. District 5's Reaping

District 5's Reaping

Flora Lyne's POV (Age: 17, District 5)

When I wake up I hear the calming voice of my father. "Hey dad!" I exclaim. I am excited to see him because he is always at work. "Hello honey," he says. His voice is smooth like a sharp knife going through soft butter. This is one of the best days ever, but then I realize that it is reaping day. My joy goes from ten to zero faster than a strike of lightning. I lay back down in a frustration. My dad must sense that I am sad about the reaping because he comes to console me. "It's okay, you won't get reaped," he tells me. I know that he can't be 100 percent sure, but he probably is right. My name is only in 6 times and District 5 has a lot of people, but not too many that take tesserae. My dad kisses my forehead and leaves the room. After ten minutes of lying down like a rock, I get up and find my reaping clothes. I am going to wear a pink and white pinstriped dress with white shoes. I also am not going to do anything with my hair. I like how it looks when it is in a bed head style.

I walk down stairs to go and find my father. "How do I look?" I ask timidly. He looks up from his book and says, "You look amazing honey!" He stands up and gives me a big hug. "Thank you," I reply to him. He escorts me over to the table where we share a little bit of breakfast. He tries to console me further, but it is to no use. I would rather not talk about it and just try to focus on something else, but I can't. The thoughts of the bigger and stronger kids; boys who are three time my size and girls who could kill me twenty different ways with a knife. I finish the rest of the cheap oatmeal and we put on our coats and we leave the house, possibly the last time I will see it before I die.

John Marko's POV (Age: 12, District 5)

I did not get a wink of sleep last night. My hands are shaking, my eyes are throbbing, and my stomach is sore. I only feel like this because of the reaping today. On a normal night I would have been asleep in an instant, but not last night. Today is my first reaping and I am scarred of getting picked because my name is in five times. That is about how many times a normal 16 year old in my district would have, but I need to get the tesserae for my mom, dad, and three little brothers. I start to cry and my mom runs in the room. "What is wrong?" She asks right away. "I am afraid of being reaped," I say between sobs. She hugs me trying to get me to calm down. She picks me up and walks me over to my dresser. She pulls out a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. It is very casual, but it is the nicest clothes that I own. She hands them to me and leaves the room. I put them on and wipe my eyes on the collar.

I sluggishly walk down the steps to find my 10 year old brother Reid, and the twin brothers, Max and Joey. We each get a slice of bread and a glass of water. That is all we will have. My siblings and I always are hungry after breakfast, but we have started to get used to it after all of the years we have suffered. My parents are just finishing up getting ready while we clean up the crumbs and collect them for just a little more food. They come out of the room and we are heading for the Reaping.

Flora Lyne's POV (Age: 17, District 5)

I arrive at the large city square. It is the most marvelous thing that I have ever seen! Since District 5 harvests energy, the square is lit up with all sorts of lights. The buildings all have beautiful neon colored logos above the door. I get all caught up in the hustle and bustle, but a Peacekeeper yells and pushes everyone into the lines to get our finger pricked by the bizarre looking Capitol woman. She zaps my finger and blots my blood into the small book. I am bleeding excessively so she hands me a band aid. I unconsciously put the bandage on as I find my spot in the crowd. Leonis Whishart, our escort, takes the large stage in front of the giant justice building. "Welcome everyone," she says. "Thank you for coming!" She acts like we chose to come. "Quickly, let me show you a video about the Dark Days." She gestures to the screen as the video images start to roll. It starts out with a pile of skeletons, and then it moves to showing military personnel. "War… Terrible war," the narrator on the video says. The video makes me uncomfortable when they show pictures of intimidating boys and girls holding weapons. They are very muscular and fit, but I am very short and skinny. The screen goes blank. I know that this is a sign that the names are about to be drawn. "Let us select female tribute," she mutters as her hand drops in the bowl.

"Elise Carls," she announces. I have heard the name before, but I can't put a face to it. A girl that I recognize walks up. No! This girl is a friend of my dad's daughter and she is 8 months pregnant. I am conflicted with many emotions. "Any volunteers?" Asks Leonis. She wouldn't normally ask this, but she thinks that maybe someone will volunteer for a pregnant girl. "Me!" I say in a barely audible voice as I slowly jog to the stage. Tears start to stream down my face. I reach the stage and Leonis asks my name. "Flora Lyne," I say. Elise recognizes me now. She probably didn't before because my face is red and contorted with many emotions. She hugs me and leaves the stage. I am up here in my own sadness for what seems to be an eternity.

John Marko's POV (Age: 12, District 5)

The drama of a pregnant girl getting reaped and volunteered for distracts me for a moment before Leonis says, "Let us now select our male tribute." I nearly pee myself. I am hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. "John Marko," she announces to the world. I burst in to tears and hesitantly walk on to the stage. I reach the top and Leonis asks for volunteers, but there are none. I wonder what the people in the Capitol think, because this girl, Flora and I are both hysterical in tears. It is almost awkward in a sort of way. Both of our tears start to die down and we both accept that our fate will be certain death within a few weeks… We shake each other's hands, our palms sweaty. We are escorted inside the justice building.

They scary Peacekeepers lead me to a large room furnished with items that have to do with our districts theme, power. My mom, dad, and my three brothers rush into the room. "My baby!" My mother screeches as she runs to hug me, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. The rest of my family joins in on the hug. "Mark me as dead," I say to them. At first they don't agree, but I eventually talk them into it. There is no way I will win. My family tries to console me, but I know my fate. I am just going to try to face it and live the rest of my life in the happiest manor that I can muster.

Flora Lyne's POV (Age: 17, District 5)

They bring me to a room colored in all plush couches and chairs. I plop myself down on the one farthest from the door. My dad wanders into the room. "That was very n oble of you," he says. "You have brought honor to yourself, your family, and your district." I hug him and say, "I will try my hardest to win, but you know that the career tributes are so big and strong." He returns my hug. "Just try your hardest. Make an alliance with another tribute from District 3 or 6. Our three districts tend to be the smartest. Two brains are stronger that one." The peacekeepers tell us that our time is up. "Be wise," he tells me as he leaves me to the dark of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry guys… I know that I haven't updated recently, but that is because I will not continue the story. My friend and I are writing a story about the Hunger games a year before Katniss and Peeta won. It is a SYOT so please check it out! Author: HaymitchAndEffie Story: One Year Before…


End file.
